


The Parodies: Marriage Day

by NitPickz



Series: The Parodies [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Ian is a good bro, Marriage Proposal, happy days all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitPickz/pseuds/NitPickz
Summary: Ross wants to ask Mia the question, but is too nervous to do so. But Ian is a good bro and offers to help.Although, he will require a favor in return...
Relationships: Ross & Ian, Ross/Mia
Series: The Parodies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175738





	The Parodies: Marriage Day

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. How the fuck do I do this?"

"Hm?" Ian hummed at the distressed mumbling coming from his best friend's room. It didn't surprise him that Ross was stressing about something. With the chaotic nature of the band, namely Sammy's unsavoury habits, Edgar's drinking problem, the constant arguing and all the other bullshit, it's practically a routine for things to get nerve wracking.

Ross and Ian are usually able to stay out of it, but even they have their fair share of the chaos. Sammy usually being the catalyst. Hell, both of them have gotten into fights with each other before, but Ross' girlfriend Mia always manages to put them in their place. Out of anyone Ian can think of, no one but Mia is the best for Ross. She's more cool and calm and doesn't hesitate to settle any disputes.

Thinking it over for a minute, Ian figures "Got nothing better to do" and heads into Ross' room. His friend is pacing around with his head in his hands. Clearly freaking about about something. Ian steps in and asks "Something bothering you?". That takes Ross by surprise as he spins around with a startled yell. "Don't do that!" he chastises. Ian simply rolls his eyes.

"Is something bothering you?" he repeated. Ross stood rigit, not saying a word, although he was definitely hiding something. Ian quickly asked "What's that behind your back?", before Ross could snap at him to leave. "None of your business is what!" he snapped. Ian wasn't having it. "Ross, something's bothering you and it's clearly going to your head. So cut the bullshit and tell me what's going on" he sternly said.

Ross seemed to contemplate for a while before sighing defeat and holding out a small box in his hand. Ian was a little confused, but Ross gave him the answer quickly.

"I wanna ask Mia to marry me"

Ian's eyes widened in surprise. Then his face morphed into excitement. "Well, giddy up, man!" he exclaimed. Ross didn't let up a smile. "But, I want it to be something special. I can't just walk up to her, get down on one knee and do the cliche thing. Thing is, I can't think of an idea with all THIS" he stresses, gesturing all around the room. Ian got what he meant immediately.

"I see your point. Tell you what. I'll help ya. We are best friends after all and it's the least I can do" he offers. Ross thinks for a minute before he replies "Ok". Ian then whispers to him, Ross nodding with each sentence.

"You get me?" Ian finishes. Ross answers "Yes. Thank you so much for this, Ian" relief flooding his face. "BUT" Ian promptly speaks up "You gonna owe me a favor for this". Ross is slightly taken aback, but quickly says "Yes. Anything". Ian smirks "Then let's begin"

*Some time later*

"Alright! I got lunch! Come and get-" Mia yells out after pushing through the door, only to see paper scattered everywhere. She figured it could be one thing. "Whoever's left this all over the place, you can't just leave your lyrics drafts wherever you want!" she calls out "I don't care if you're writing the greatest song in the world! You don't...! Huh?". She notices a piece with her name written on it.

Taped to it is red thread. She proceeds to follow the thread, which leads to various papers scattered taped to the walls. As she takes then down and reads, she grows ever more curious.

They say the following: "Mia" "We've known each other a long time" "It's taken me this long to say this" "As long as I've known you, I love you" "And if there's one thing I truly know" "It's that I want to spend the rest of my life with you" "Mia, will you marry me?"

The latter is posted on Ross' door. Mia has her hand over her mouth in surprise. After all this time, he's really asking her... She peaks inside his room and asks "Ross...?"

This startles her boyfriend, who quickly calms down at the sight of her. He beckons her to come closer, which she does. Then, he reaches into his pocket. Mia notices thread coming out of it. He then pulls his hand out, balled up. And then opens it. And at the end of the thread is...

A ring.

Mia takes it and examines it before looking back at Ross, a nervous look on his face again. She, on the other hand, has her eyes gleaming as she looks back and forth between the ring and Ross. Silence fills the room for a good long minute before she speaks. "Ross..."

Ross braces himself for the worst, only to be taken completely off guard when Mia answers "Yes". "W-what? R-really?" he stutters. She smiles at him, cheering "Yes! A thousand times yes!" before she embraces him in a loving kiss, to which he quickly kisses back.

They kiss for a good long 5 minutes before they stop and simply hold each other in a warming embrace. So warm that they could fall asleep right now. Mia rests her head on Ross chest, still holding the ring. Ross, on the other hand, looks up to see Ian smiling at them in the doorway. He gives him a wink before walking away.

An hour passes before Ross does anything. Mia is now fully asleep, so he lays her on the bed. He then whispers "I'll be back soon. I just need to sort something out". She sleepily hums in response and smiles. He strokes her hair before heading out to find Ian.

It doesn't take long as he finds him in the lounge. Ian has an expectant look on his face, still smiling. Ross walks over to him and says "Thank you for this, bud. This means a lot to me". Ian responds "I know". Ross then says "You said I owe you a favor. Well, what is it?"

Ian chuckles a little and simply says

"Just take care of her"


End file.
